


It's You

by cclovesbooks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, M/M, pre - 3x04, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclovesbooks/pseuds/cclovesbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's you.... it's you," he stuttered, "you're.... you're alive".<br/>Miller and Bryan are reunited after 6 months</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic. It's not very good, but I am sort of obsessed with Miller and Bryan right now and wanted to write something!

It was a perfect day, sunny and warm. Even after 6 months on the group, Miller was still full of awe for these two things. On the ark, it was different. The large vent systems that circulated air around the stations kept everything cool. It wasn't utterly freezing, but it wasn't warm either. The lights had alway cast a blue haze, making the Ark feel dark and gloomy. Stepping off the dropship for the first time and entering a world of color and brightness and feeling the sun on his neck, Miller had never felt more alive. So once off guard duty, he would spend every single moment attempting to soak up the sun.

Miller sat leaning up against a stable wall, watching a group of kids playing soccer with a ball, which came from Mount Weather. They had no idea how to really play and were making up rules as they went. This made Miller laugh.

A loud yell of "OPEN THE GATES" could be heard from the watch tower, which made Miller turn to look. Two guards heaved the gates open and in walked Bellamy, Kane, and Monty. Miller let out a sigh of relief. It had been well over a day since Octavia, Jasper and himself had left Bellamy and Monty with the rover, at the border of Azgeda. Miller was not the only one who felt reassured whenever someone came back through that gate. On earth, it was a blessing to have your friends and family alive.

But Bellamy, Monty, and Kane were not the only ones to enter the gates, following behind them were a group of people. They wore furs over their clothes, their faces covered in dirt and many of the adults in the group were clutching some sort of weapon. Miller knew they were not grounders, the second he saw the face of his old earth skill teacher Pike walking behind Kane.

"Farm station," Miller said under his breath, rushing to his feet. He couldn't believe it.

A crowd had begun to assemble around the Farm Station survivors. Everyone was talking at once, people were crying as they reunited with old friends and embraced each other. Some just stood stating over and over again how they could not believe it. Miller ran towards the group and pushed his way through to the front. He needed to find him. He   
needed to now he was alive.

In a matter of seconds, he spotted him, standing in the back of the group, looking around completely shell shocked.

"BRYAN" Miller shouted, "BRYAN". Bryan turned to the call of his name and looked at Miller in disbelief, before pushing his way towards him. They did not hug, at first, just stood there staring at each other, as if this wasn't real.

Bryan looked different to how Miller remembered. He hair was a mess of dirt and what looked like blood. He was skinnier now, his face sullen and he has dark circles under his eyes. Miller reached out his hand to stroke Bryan cheek and was pulled in a strong embrace. He clutched Bryan as tightly as he could, afraid to let go. Bryan began to sob uncontrollably into Miller's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay," Miller whispered into his boyfriend's ear. He remembers the last time he saw Bryan. They were sitting across from each other on visiting day. Miller told him all about the nutjob who decided to sing everyone a song a three a.m and Bryan told him about work. They hugged quickly before their time was over and Miller said: "I'll see you next week". They never got to see each other the next week.

After god knows how long, they let go of each other. Bryan wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before cupping Millers face in his hands and smiling.

"It's you.... it's you," he stuttered, "you're.... you're alive".

"Surprise" Miller smiled. Tears began to stream down Bryan's face again and miller wiped them away with his hand. He couldn't resist the urge anymore and leaned forward and kiss his boyfriend. Bryan wrapped his arms around Miller, and miller likewise. It didn't matter who saw them, they were alive and together.  
Once the parted, Miller jokingly said: "you know we're only like twenty something visiting days late".

Bryan just smiled and pulled Miller into his arms again and it was not Bryan this time who began to cry, it was Miller.


End file.
